How Theodore and Eleanor really should have met
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Set during the squeakquel when Eleanor helps Theodore with the toys for tots and something happens between them. Hope you enjoy Rated M for sex. Summary short but great story
1. Chapter 1 Love at first sight

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY HOW THEODORE AND ELEANOR REALLY SHOULD HAVE MET IT'S A FOUR SHOT SET DURING THE SQUEAKQUEL WHEN THEODORE AND ELEANOR FIRST OFFICACHLEY MEAT AND SOMETHING HAPPENS BETWEEN THEM R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL MATERAL SO IF YOUR A LITTLE KIKD I RECOMMEND THAT YOU STOP READING THIS CHAPTER NOW OTHER WISE ENJOY

* * *

Theodore Seville was helping with the school's Toys for tots donation company . He also noticed that Eleanor was helping too. Theodore was having a lot of trouble with it of corse. Then Eleanor came up to him. "Need some help?" she asked Eleanor "you don't have to do that" replied Theodore "don't be silly"replied Eleanor then Theodore noticed the shoes that she was wearing "they don't look very comfortable" said Theodore "what my shoes? Their not but Ian says I need to work on being taller" replied Eleanor "well I think you look great just the way you are" said Theodore "you do?" asked Eleanor "yea" replied Theodore. And when no one was watching

Eleanor kissed him on the cheek "meat me behind the dumpster at lunch" she whisperd into his ear. Once the lunch bell had gone off Theodore ate his lunch and rushed towards the dumpster then a hand reached out and pulled him behind the dumpster. "Hi Theodore" said Eleanor "you know you can call me Theo if you want to" said Theodore "ok then you can also call me Ellie" said Eleanor. As she pulled Theodore into a passionate kiss he returned the kiss then Eleanor broke the kiss only to remove Theodore's sea green sweter and his camoflage green boxers exposeing his rock hard dick then Theodore removd Eleanor's lime green dress and skirt then he removed

her panties reviling her moist pussy. Then he unclaspd her bra and slid it off exposeing her breasts. Then they started kissing again Eleanor lay Theodore on the ground then Theodore thrus his dick into Eleanors pussy "AAAAAAA" screamed Eleanor who was clerley in pain Theodore was about to pull out when Eleanor stopped him "keep it in the pain only lasts a few minutes" said Eleanor softly. 5 Minutes later Eleanor gave Theodore the ok simbel. Then he started thrusting in and out intill "Ellie I can't hold it in much longer" said Theodore but without warning Theodore released his creamy whit seed into Eleanor's pussy. Theodore pulled out of Eleanor "o Theo that was

amaseing" said Eleanor "I love you so much" said Theodore as he kissed her "I love you too" said Eleanor as she kissed him back. Then they both got dressed just intime for the bell to ring and hand in hand they headed off to cooking class.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2 A surpriese

AUTHORSNOTE WHAT UP MAN I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF HOW THEODORE AND ELEANOR REALLY SHOULD OF MET IT'S SET WHEN ELEANOR WAKES UP NOT FEALING WELL AND GETS A LITTLE SURPRIES OF HER OWN R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

The next morning Eleanor woke up not feeling well and ran to the bathroom and puked in the toilet. Then she went back into the bedroom and reached into her purse and pulled out a chipmunk sized p test and peed on it then waited 30 seconds it came up positive "o my god I'm pregnant" she said to herself as she walked downstairs for breakfast. "Morning everyone"

Said Eleanor "guys I have some news" she said again "what is it?" asked Jeanette "I'm pregnant" replied Eleanor "WHAT!?" shouted Ian "pack your bags and get out of my home!" yelled Ian "FINE! I HOPE THAT NEXT TIME YOU'RE IN JAIL AN OLD MAN SHOVES HIS FUCKING COCK UP YOUR ARSE YOU FUCKING

MOTHER FUCKER!" screamed Eleanor as she stormed upstairs and into the bedroom. Once she had calmed down she pulled out her lime green suitcase and started packing. Then she picked up her cell phone and called Theodore telling him that she was pregnant and what had happened. So he invited her to move in with him. She accepted Theodore's offer. And said good bye to her sisters and called a taxi "where too

Miss?" asked the driver "the Seville home please" replied Eleanor "ok then" replied the driver "is it ok if I paid now so it's easer?" asked Eleanor "sure" answered the driver" than Eleanor gave him what was owed and they took off. 1 Hour later at the Seville house Theodore was getting everything ready for when Eleanor arrived he was tidying his room. Then he heard the door bell ring Theodore headed straight for

the door and opened the door to see no other then his girl friend Eleanor "Ellie you're here" said Theodore as he kissed her lips and she returned the kiss. "Um where's your bathroom" "down the hall to the right" replied Theodore "thanks Theo" said Eleanor as she gave him another kiss and headed to the bathroom and puked in the toilet. Theodore quickly rushed to her aid. "Are you ok Ellie?" asked Theodore "I'll be fine"

Replied Eleanor

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
